


the only thing i feel honest in expressing is the fact that i am sad

by americangothic



Category: Original Work, Tomoka - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Anyway yeah, Character Study Kind Of Maybe ?, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: The roses are wilting again.





	the only thing i feel honest in expressing is the fact that i am sad

If you wanted to make a list of everyone that's been hurt in Tomoka, you would have to consider several different factors. For instance: physically hurt or mentally hurt? Emotionally hurt? There are different categories for these lists, you know.

Luckily, we aren't making a list. We're just touching on a few troubled individuals.

* * *

Tedia wheels herself into the courtyard sometimes. She looks at the roses blankly. It takes a while, but she remembers the game of capture the flag they played back when they had just arrived on Tomoka.

Soso is gone. The roses are wilting again.

* * *

Songbird is hanging out somewhere in a forest. It's probably a bad idea, seeing as she's a teenager and dealing with emotional trauma that would require a therapist in literally any other situation, but this is Tomoka.

She misses her parents.

* * *

Alco is on Nightcore, and he has forgotten his friends faces. It's okay, he guesses. Ink appears occasionally, and that's never pleasant, but at least it's company. Alco woke up next to a dead body. This planet was dead.

Someone is coming back for him, eventually.

* * *

Dip is sitting at a counter, hand resting next to a bottle of alcohol. She doesn't have a drinking problem.

* * *

Jack doesn't really talk much anymore. Sometime he takes care of Tedia and Argo, making sure they're alright, but it's mostly sitting in the same room as them and staring at the wall. 

He didn't really talk much before, either.

* * *

Soso is one of the five sisters of fate. She is the princess of Centrale. She is certainly not weak.

Soso does not know how long she's been here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure why i wrote this


End file.
